The Newest Supernova
by heavydestro
Summary: Naruto is brought into the world of One piece. There he will be trained by none other then The Red Haired Pirates and eventually join The S.H.C. Smarter and stronger Luffy parings NaruNami Strong/Smart/Devilfruit/Naruto. - on hold for now.
1. Red Haired Pirates

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ONE PIECE...or any other things I may use in this fanfiction. **

**Okay first fanfic a little nervous about this but oh well why not give it try. This story is gonna be set in the One Piece world for the most part. Naruto is gonna have some ninja abilities, but not to many because I plan on giving him a devil fruit at some point. Naruto will be getting trained by some very powerful people in this so naturally he will be somewhat of power house though he will not be able to contend with people like Whitebeard or even shanks himself.  
Naruto Will be joining the Straw Hat crew eventually. Luffy will also be a bit smarter and stronger as I do not enjoy his struggles with chumps like don kreig and kuro the cat guy or whatever. There will be some other themes from other shows but nothing major. Soooo Lets get started.**

'Thinking'

"talking"

**"Beast talk"**

**'Beast thinking'**

(Leaf Village 6 years after the Kyuubi attack, 9 at night.)

"Get the little demon he went this way!" Shouted a villager chasing after a young boy with blond spikey hair as bright and gold as the very sun and blue eyes that would make the various oceans of the grand line jealous. He was clothed in what looked to be some beat up black shorts and a black t-shirt with a orange swirl in the middle.

'Shit shit shit" Naruto thought as he ran through the village using his parkour skill's he had developed from running from the villagers. Though to him it was running as fast as he could unaware he was actually channeling chakra into his body forcing it to move faster. He eventually got to a strange place he'd never seen before, he looked to his right and saw a strange stone with names on it. He was about to read some of them but heard villagers coming closer and closer. when they saw him he started to take off.

"What the hell is wrong with you people" Said the little boy before he was stopped by a bat to the side of his head, cracking his skull courtesy from a villager that had snuck up behind him.

"AH GOT THE LITTLE SHIT" Shouted another man as the villagers began surrounding the boy. "W-why?" The little boy barely croaked out before black consumed his vision as he fell unconscious.

That didn't mean the villagers stopped. Oh no that was just the begging after about a hour viciously beating the boy the crowd began to disperse, except for about three men that were not quite done with the boy.

"So what do think we aught to do with this little shit" Said one of the villagers looking at the body of the boy thinking he was dead. "Hell we cant leave it here if Sarutobi found his body he would stop at nothing to find us. The old monkey is a demon lover after all." Said another man as the others nodded knowing it to be the truth. He looked at the river close by and an idea struck him like the bat he used to hit the boy over the head with. "Lets toss his little ass in the river and let him be washed away!" "Perfect come on!" Said the other as they grabbed his body tossing his body in and watching it flow down stream. They didn't notice the body turn over and the boy take in some light breaths.

(half an hour later in the forest of death)

A hand grasped the side of the bank and slowly pulled himself up as he flipped onto his back in pain. Taking in painful breaths letting him know his ribs were at least cracked if not broken. "W-w-why does it always happen today" The boy said and began to slowly sniffle and cry while he was laying down in the dirt. That abruptly stopped as he heard a voice in his head.

**"Enough crying boy." **Said a phantom voice.

"W-what? Who's there" The boy struggled turning his head looking for the voice.** "Close your eyes and focus on my voice boy"** Said the phantom voice. Naruto did as instructed and soon found himself inside a sewer with water to his knees. He looked around then saw giant bars, straining his eyes he then saw to giant orbs of red with a black slit in the middle. Then it hit him, 'HOLY SHITBALLS! ARE THOSE EYES' He shouted in his head **(AN: or would that be his inner head of his head. Ahhh idk it reminds me of inception.) **"W-What are you?" He asked shocked to his core at the massive eyes he was looking at. Then the beast came out of the shadows and showed his full size. About the size of a mountain maybe a bit bigger.

**"I am the Kyuubi, and due to that little sharingan bastard, your father was forced to seal me inside** **you**." Said the mountain of a fox.

"W-wait you said my father sealed you? but I thought you were supposed to be dead?" Naruto said in shock. **"Do I look dead to you? No obviously not but I am not here to tell you such irrelevant things. I am here to give you a chance at a new life a new begging if you will. I will send you to a place were no one will hate you because of me and the glares and beating will stop for the most part I am sure."** Said Kyuubi shocking the boy with hope filled eyes now.

"What do I have to do please I'll do anything!" Said the little ray of sunshine with hope filled eyes.

**"Rip off the seal my boy and I will do this for** **you I give you my word as a demon fox"** Said the beast. As Naruto ran up to the seal being lifted up by water to the seal and began tearing it off until it was completely gone as the bars disintegrated and the fox walked up towering of Naruto. Then he felt the presence of two people behind him and a warm embrace from behind. **"Minato, Kushina good to see you both again old friends" **Said Kyuubi as Naruto turned around in the peoples grasp to see his father the fourth hokage and a beautiful red haired woman he could only assume to be his mother.

"T-Tou-san, K-Kaa-san?"Naruto stuttered out as he was held in a vice like grip and he herd the beautiful voice of his mother "That's right Naru-kun" Said Kushina as she looked Naruto over and smiled. "Your such a cutie pie just like your dad was when he was your age" Said Kushina with blushing Minato to the side doing his happy dance in his head.

"What happened how come you two left me?" Naruto said a bit teary eyed. Minato and Kushina both looked at Naruto heart broken as Minato then looked Naruto in the eyes. "Naruto you must understand there were forces at work that we could not predict. There was man the night of your birth that attacked and was able to stay a step ahead of in every move I made. In the end I almost lost to him but I was able to kill him with my rasengan." **_(AN:okay full blown rasegan to the your back would not only snap your spine like a twig but would turn your insides into mush especially by its creator and a pissed off one at that.)_ **"But the damage was already done and Kyuubi was in a state of panic so I had to use the reaper death seal to seal him inside of you. When I tried he attacked in panic of being sealed and who could really blame some one for not wanting to be sealed up again, but he ended up hitting me and Kushina-chan with on of his claws piercing us. Please Naruto don't blame kyuubi." Naruto then nodded his head to everyone's surprise "its ok I understand" He then smiled at the Kyuubi.

**"I hate to be the barrer of bad news but neither of your wishes were completed. If anything the exact opposite happened"** Said the Kyuubi as he showed the two all the memories of their son. Which brought them to tears constantly apologizing to the little blond boy.

"I am so sorry my son" Said Minato as he was shaking with anger as he held onto his wife and son in a vice like grip with tears forming in his eyes.

"I-its alright Tou-san. Now I know why you sealed him inside me" Naruto said looking at the Kyuubi. "And I know you had a good reason to and plus he's a really guy or ahh fox. definitely one of the nicer people I've met and he's going to send me to a place where I can have a fresh start!."

Now that caught Minato and Kushina's as the looked at the kyuubi with a look that said 'Explain or you'll be the no tailed fox'.

Kyuubi sweat dropped a bit at the look he was getting. **"whoa whoa calm down you two. You both saw the life he lived here I'm going to send him to another world where no one will know of me and he will be free to choose his own path. Naruto already agreed with me and ill be there to watch for him so you wont have to worry about him to much." **The Kyuubi said hoping not to be on the receiving end of these two.

"Alright Kyuubi as long as Naruto wants this right Naruto!" Said Kushina as she looked to see him nodding happily.

"Well then before we go Naruto since we don't have that much time we are going to impart some knowledge on you with some of our skills. ok?" Said Minato as Naruto nodded a bit sad at hearing they would have to go.

Kushina and Minato both put a hand of theirs on a shoulder of Naruto as they channeled some of there knowledge into Naruto. Kushina channeled her knowledge and skills of her swordsmanship into Naruto along with some things to know about the sea and a couple of water justu just in case he needed it, since she was from a place surrounded by water she had learned a bit as a little girl. She also gave Naruto a quick how-to on being a gentlemen to the ladies. Minato put some of his training method's for chakra control and wind elemental training since he could tell Naruto would at least have that element. He also imparted some sealing knowledge just enough to make some storage seals and maybe some explaining on explosive seals.

"W-whoa t-that's a lot of stuff I just learned" Naruto said as he looked up to his to smiling parents. As they leaned down and kissed both his cheeks and hugged him.

"Naru-chan remember find a girl like your Kaa-san" Said Kushina as Minato the spoke up. "And become strong man like your old man was and know no matter what path you choose we will always support you no matter what. We believe in you and above all else." Then they both looked at him and said in unison "We love you with all our hearts." As the slowly started to fade away.

"I LOVE YOU TO KAA-SAN TOU-SAN AND ILL MAKE YOU PROUD AND SHOW THIS NEW WORLD WHAT NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE CAN DO!" Naruto yelled with tears streaming in his eyes, as he watched them slowly disappear. "T-thank you Kyu-"

**"Kurama. . . my name is Kurama I only give my name to those I trust boy and with what I have seen you go through and to still be loyal to the one that caused it, you truly are Kushina's child." **Said Kurama as he grinned a bit seeing the million dollar smile on Naruto. "Does that mean were friends?" **"Yea kid I guess it does now get some rest cause after tomorrow were blowing this ramen stand" **Said Kurama with grin of his own.

(Next Night forest of death)

Naruto now had on a black hoodie with a red swirl on its back and a red stripe going down each sleeve, he had on black and white camouflage khaki pants with black ninja sandals. His hoodie was off showing his excited face as he was ready to leave to this new world as he picked up his black back pack **(Like Ace's just black)** Where he had a couple of scrolls with food and clothes sealed inside, also a couple wind jutsu scrolls he had stolen since that was what his dad showed him in his memories.

**"Alright kid keep a good grip on that bag cause WERE OUT A HERE!" **Kurama yelled as Naruto was consumed in a bright light that lit up the whole forest as he smiled Naruto could see light flashing past him as he then began to feel like he was falling faster and faster he tightened his grip on his bag as he saw a brighter light at the end of the tunnel of lights coming towards him.

(East Blue 3 PM)

And just like that Naruto was falling from the sky and all he saw was. . . .blue all ocean everywhere. "AHHHHHHHH" Naruto was screaming like he was a banshee as he plummeted towards the ocean. He then saw what looked to be a black. . .thing? **"Naruto! Try and aim your body towards that thing. I think that's a ship and you need to get on unless you want to drown in this ocean! HURRY!" **Said Kurama with a sense of urgency.

Naruto then did as he was told and tried to move his body where he was going towards the ship though he missed by a some he still go in the general vicinity of the ship. Naruto slammed into the sea creating a giant splash. As he went deeper into the sea he smack a weird scaled object as he looked at what he hit his eyes widened the size of dinner plates as he saw a giant sea monster it must have been the size of the whole hokage building and then some, he was with out a shadow of a doubt scared shitless. "HOLY SHIT!" He yelled as bubbles came from his mouth he kicked off the creature going to the top of the water as fast as he possibly could.

Eventually he finally broke the surface taking a deep breath as he looked around as saw the giant creature also breech the surface towering over him. "H-Holy shit I'm gonna die" He said as the creature let out a mighty roar and was coming down to devour the boy. Just then the creatures head got impacted by big black flying ball and exploded on impact knocking said creature back into the ocean.

OI! KID GRAB THE ROPE" Naruto turned to see a rope fly right in front of his face as he grabbed the rope with both hands while hanging onto his back pack. He felt the rope tug and pull as he was being pulled closer to the ship as he began to get pulled up onto the ship he grabbed onto the railing and fell over the side onto the ship deck.

Naruto fell onto his hands and knees breathing hard as let go of his bag. "W-what was that thing?"

"That kid was a sea king and pretty small one though" Naruto looked up to the voice to see sandals, some brown pants with a weird yellow design on them, then a red sash around his waste holing a sword on his right side, this followed by a white button up shirt with some buttons undone from the top a black long sleeve trench coat that the guy didn't have his arm in he just let it hang off him like a cape. It covered his left side so you couldn't see his left arm and then finally Naruto looked up to see the man with red hair and three slash marks going across his face.

He looked around seeing a man with black hair a black V-neck t-shirt with a yellow sash around his waste holding a weird looking thing on his right side. He had white pant's and black boots.

He then saw rather round man with round glasses eating a piece of meat he had. The man had a green and white striped shirt with matching bandanna, on his head with white pants and red shoes.

Then he saw a dirty blond curly headed man with dreads **(AN" not sure what to call his hair style just look him up if you wanna get a better idea) **and bandana wrapped around his forehead with the name Yasopp on it. he had on a blue button up shirt that had a few buttons undone from the top and grey pants and brown shoes. Naruto noted he was kind of funny looking to.

"T-thanks for saving me back there I really appreciate it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze by the way." Naruto said getting up and putting his hand out to shake Shanks's hand.

Shanks accepted and shook his hand looking at the little kid with interest and started giggling like a little kid. "Fishcake? your name is fishcake HAHAHAH" Shanks started bursting out laughing as Naruto grew a tick mark. "OI IT MEANS MAELSTROM YOU BUM!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Hey kid don't blow a gasket I was messing with yea. The name is Shanks by the way and these are my crew mates." He said gesturing to the crew around him. Then pointed to the man with a black pony tail. "That's Benn Beckman my first mate. Right now your on the Red haired pirate ship Mr. Maelstrom" Shanks said mockingly bringing another tick onto Naruto's head.

"But what I want to know is what a kid like you is doing out in the middle of the East Blue" Shanks said getting a little more serous which put Naruto on guard. "ummm you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you and some of its kind of personal. I don't want everyone to know about my past." Naruto said and got an amused grin from Shanks and his crew.

"Well then how about you just talk to me, Benn, Roo and Yasopp I'll personally vouch for each one of them. Not that I wouldn't for my whole crew but its somewhere to start with" Shanks suggested.

Naruto looked at them all a little skeptically 'OI Kurama should I trust these guys?' Naruto though in his head. **"Yea kit I can sense evil or foul intent, this man has neither of those and I can honestly say this man holds the same aura as your mother you can trust him." **Said Kurama as Naruto nodded internally. He then looked up to Shanks and nodded.

"Alright kid come on to my captains quarters we can talk in private there" Shanks said as he led the bunch into his quarters and offered Naruto a seat where he accepted and looked as the group sat around the room ready to listen to his story.

Naruto told them about his past in the village and being kicked out of the orphanage only almost get beaten to death on his fifth and sixth birthday not to mention the other times he was beaten or mistreated. It was safe to say the men were pissed, no beyond pissed if they had it their way they would go and raise the leaf village to the ground.

The aura coming from the men in the room were down right deadly. He then went on to tell them about the fox in his gut and how he got to meet his parents at least one time. He said he wanted to get strong so he could protect himself and his precious people. He went on to say he wanted to make a name for himself and that he would stop and nothing until the world knew who he was and respected him. He also told Shanks what his mom told him about finding a girl, which really lightened the mood and got the man giggling like school again.

"hehehe momma's boy" Shanks said only to get a grin from Naruto as yelled "AND PROUD OF IT MY KAA-SAN WAS AWESOME. Her nick name was the red death and feared by all the nations in my world" Suddenly Shanks felt a shiver go down his spine as for some reason the image of Kushina cracking her knuckles evilly popped in to his head.

"N-n-Naruto y-your mom didn't happen to have long red hair d-did she?" As Shanks prayed the kid said no but to his unfortunate surprise. Naruto nodded yes. "Yea. How did you know?" Naruto asked curiously. "I t-think she just threatened me." Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing saying that sounded like her. Kurama was also rolling on the ground in his mind as he laugh and the red headed mans situation.

Naruto then got up wiping away some stray tears from laughter as he go a bit more serous and looked at the four men in front of him. "Please I need all the help I can get and I know you four are especially strong the Kyuubi told me he can feel the strength coming off of you guys."

That got the four men's attention as they all looked at each other with a puzzled look. The all exchanged looks for a couple of minutes till they all nodded at each other. Shanks then smiled him. "Alright kid well train you".

Naruto was about to jump for joy but shanks cut him off "But I want you train in all the things your parents gave you before you begin learning from us got it?" He was soon impacted on his chest by crying little blond boy. "Thank you thank you thank you." Naruto kept repeating as he smiled as Shanks smiled at him and patted his head a couple times "No problem kid just know were gonna work you into the ground and back to one of the best pirates in the world."

Naruto then had a confused look on his face. "eh what's a pirate Shanks?" Shanks sweat dropped at that then began to explain what being a pirate was all about. He then went on to tell him of the Navy and World Government and how there were good and bad people in each of them. He also told Naruto if after he trained and wanted to be a Marine they would still gladly help him. He simply said to hell with the world government and there sense of absolute justice and what kind of asshole goes around saying that all the time.

(Somewhere in the Navy HQ)

"AACHOOO!" Akainu sneezed "Ohhhh Akainu not catching coooolllldddd I hope. Maybe you've been spending to much time with Aokiji " Said Barsalino "grrr shut Kizaru" Akainu said annoyed.

(Back with the Red Haired Pirates on a abandoned island about 5 years later)

Naruto had done just as Shanks said and worked endlessly on the lessons his parents had laid out for him he was at least chunnin if not special jounin in terms of ninja raw strength. His chakra control was getting better and he was working on water walking as he could walk or run with the ship for a couple of days before he had to get back on the ship due to exhaustion. His seal work was just where it was going to be forever where his dad stopped the instructions. He could make explosive tags and storage seals pretty easily although he wanted to be able to do it a bit faster to the point where he could find a way to slap a explosive seal on some one like his father did with his Harashin seal. He had gotten down his elemental manipulation to the point where he could cut a bolder in half pretty easily now just had to cut a water fall in half. Which would have to wait till the next island they where on cause this one did not have a water fall unfortunately. He had already learned to do a few justu like the **"Wind blade, Vacuum bullet, Great breakthrough."**

He had even gone as far as to make his own technique. He called it **"Impact"** He used his wind chakra to build up pressure in his hand or feet and create a vicious impact. He could already break would but his goal was to dent or break steel.

Now he was just working on his stealth by playing pranks on his surrogate father Shanks much to Shanks's irritation. "OI NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE PUNK. WHY IS MY SHIRT KILL ME NEON ORANGE!"

Shanks stomped around the island looking for the little ninja pirate but much to his dismay, he could not find him. 'Hehehe I know how to get you, you little bugger.' Shanks thought to himself "ahhh fine then I'm just gonna have the ramen Roo made for you" Suddenly a golden mop of hair was in front of him. "ROO MADE ME RAMEN!?" Naruto asked happy as could be only to be put in a head lock only it was Shanks legs around his neck. **(AN: If you've seen it think of what Deidara did to Tobi but noogied instead of choked.) ** "Damn right he did but first your gonna get a super noogie of doom from me!" Naruto began to struggle but it was no use as Shanks noogied until there was a slight bald spot on the top of his head.

Shanks got up and patted himself off with his hand as he looked and the boy rubbing his head and smiled. "Come on squirt lets go get some ramen"

He patted the boys head as he walked with him. "OI Shanks umm I was wondering since most of the stuff my parents have taught me, could you help me with my swordsmanship?" Naruto asked nervously as Shanks raised an eye brow at this not knowing the boy wanted him to teach him swordsman ship since his mother in all aspect could probably beat hawk eye in purely swordsman like duel.

"Well I thought you want to learn from your mom scro-" "I have learned from her!" Naruto interrupted looking at him a bit saddened by what he figured out.

"But what I realized is that her style it flows so smoothly and needs you to be completely flexible and as fluent as the sea. While I can do it for the most part it just doesn't feel right to me you know what I mean? I just hope she's not upset with for not using her style." Naruto said a bit down trodden at the fact he didn't want to use his kaa-sans style.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to Shanks with a grin on his face "Hey kid if there is one thing about moms that I know they will always be proud of their son. So I know she not upset in fact I think she would be proud to know that can realize a style isn't right for you even if it is hers".

Shanks then smiled as they got back to camp to see everyone partying. "HEY MR. MAELSTROM! welcome back the ramen is still warm buddy!" Naruto quickly dove in face first taking on the 20 bowls of ramen with gusto. Little did he realize that the Captain had the crew spike the ramen, so by the time he was ready to stand up and go to bed, well he couldn't really stand.

(3 months later different abandoned Island (with a waterfall))

Naruto had taken to Shanks's training like a champ. He had even take to wearing a red sash around his waste as he had a small sabre like Shanks sword except the handle was red. This sword was only temporary as he would grow out of it and he was having another one made by a master swordsman due to favor from Shanks he was having the blade made from the strongest steel with sea-stone also made in the blade. He kept smiling as he be had taken his hoodie, shirt and sash off as he was standing on the rocks behind the waterfall to stand on so it was like double the training, now he was attempting to cut the waterfall in half for what seemed like the thousandth time.

'I'll get it this time I have to we've already been on this island for far to long I cant risk being a burden to the crew I could never forgive myself' Naruto to thought to himself. And with a mighty roar and all of his power channeled his wind chakra in into the blade as he severed the waterfall.

"YES YES YE-" His cheering was abruptly stopped as he saw what looked like a opening where the water met the waterfall as water began to flow from the water fall it was obscured from view once more. Not that it stopped him from jumping into the river that the waterfall was flowing into.

Naruto began swimming into the waterfall as he pull himself into the opening. He began walking into the darkness as he could barely see anything. 'OI Kurama I could use some help here' **"Fine be carful though I sense something. . . strange in here" **Said Kurama. 'Well that cant be to good, I hope nothing tries to eat me' Naruto thought as his eyes glowed red with black slits in the middle as he was able to see perfectly now. He back going deeper until he found a black tree and a odd looking fruit. It was black and had swirls going all around it with top like a pineapple like top.

'T-This must be a devil fruit...should I eat it?' **"****I say take it back to Shanks and see what he says about I'm sure he'll let you keep it if you** **want"** Said Kurama as Naruto nodded then grabbed the fruit and used a wind blade on one of his figures to cut the fruit off the tree. Then he ran out of the cave diving into the late a swimming back to shore. He then dried off and put all his clothes back on and began running to Red Haired Pirates camp.

Once he got to the camp he was a bit out of breath as his training had also taken a toll on him as he looked for Shanks and saw him sitting under a large umbrella. "OI Shanks I did it I cut the water fall in half"

Shanks looked up to see Naruto right hand behind his back making him wonder what was behind but left it alone for the moment. "Its about damn time you beat that stupid water fall kid I was wondering if we should build a town to stay here" Shanks joked and began to laugh as Naruto pouted a bit at the jab but he knew Shanks was only joking. . .somewhat at least. "Ohhh if it like that I guess I wont tell you of the awesome treasure I found behind the waterfall" Naruto said with a slight grin as Shanks stopped laughing.

"W-what treasure are you talking about Naruto" Shanks asked a bit curious as everyone else who could see behind the kids back was in aww at what they saw and Naruto brought his hand around to show it to Shanks the fruit as his eye widened.

"I-I know that fruit" Shanks said with his eyes wide as saucers of sake that Whitebeard used to drink.

"Ohh could you please tell me which one this is if you don't mind" Naruto asked curiously. If Shanks reaction was anything to go by this fruit was gonna be something else. **' In deed' **Kurama added mentally also curious to see what would have a man like Shanks looking like he just saw a ghost.

Shanks got up a slowly looked over the fruit "T-that's the Zettai yami no mi **(AN: Absolute Darkness fruit I know it doesn't really go with how most fruit are named but oh well) **I-it gives the user absolute control over darkness. This fruit makes Gekko Moriah's Kage kage no mi look like child's play. " Naruto was wide eyed at this as he looked at the fruit then felt a hand on his left shoulder as he looked to see Shanks with a deathly serous look on his face.

"Naruto either eat that fruit or destroy it. That fruit has to much power to just let sit around even in the safest safe in the world, If used right I have no doubt the user of that will have the potential become some one as feared as Whitebeard if not Gol D. Roger himself." Naruto then understood the severity of the situation. 'If this fruit got into the wrong hands it could mean some VERY dark things are soon to follow' Naruto thought to himself as he began thinking on if he should eat it or destroy it.

**'Eat it Naruto with that power you will be able to do thing you could never image and its not like you need to swim you can literally use chakra to climb out of water instead of swimming.' **Kurama said as Naruto nodded his head and made his decision.

He swallowed the damn thing whole.

* * *

**END WOOOOOOO So what you think about it give me some suggestion and some feedback. If you guys want to see something special let me know and ill see if it can be done. If you guys want a pairing let me know. I know I will probably be trying to add some romance in this fic I just don't know who will be with who. I'm kinda leaning towards NarutoxNami. Sooo RxR. **

**DUECES!**


	2. Training

**Okay so thanks for the Reviews everyone they really helped since Im just starting out. Since I just got on easter break im gonna try and no life this fic. Which means hopefully I will be updating at least 3 times this coming week (No promises). I will be showing more of Naruto's training as it was pointed out.  
****There is going to more explanation into the Zettai Yami no Mi. But just for a quick go so you have an idea Naruto will be able to use darkness sort of like Ebon does from static shock and he'll also be able to use darkness to create shit. . . .like say Ansem from kingdom hearts he'll be able to use his seeker of darkness. So there is a wide variety of thing's he will be able to use.**

(Where we left off with the Red Hair Pirates and an Eleven year old Naruto)

"Bahhhh that tasted like shit! OI SOME ONE GET ME SOME RAMEN" Naruto shouted as everyone stared at him in aww that he had just devoured the devil fruit.

"N-Naruto how do you feel?" Shanks asked a bit worried.

"hmmm I feel fine" Naruto said as he felt no different from before until he tried using his power as his whole right arm changed black with an almost purplish tent to it. "Whoa now that's cool" He then pulled his arm back, and punched forward as his arm extended to the forest where it hit a tree and broke the bark on it. As he brought it back.

"hmmm not as powerful as I'd like that impact to be but. . . I wonder." He said cryptically as he shot his arm forward turning his fist into a spike and pierced the tree through and soon an ax blade shot out of each side of the tree causing it fall to the ground. Naruto then brought his Ax arm back. **(Think of how sandman does his arms but instead of sand its darkness) **

"Well that's interesting " Naruto said as he looked at his dark arm and turned it into a dark hand wiggled his fingers in front of his face.

"That's very interesting" The blond finished **(kudos to who ever can tell me what that's from) **

"Okay Naruto that's crazy but now we've got one more thing to train you in. Since your done with your wind chakra training were gonna take you to a group of people who are great and specialize with Logia type devil fruits. . . come to think about they are good with just about everything." Shanks said as some people started to go white as they realized who Shanks was talking about. "C-Captain p-please tell me your not talking The strongest man in the world"

Shanks looked at the random crewmate with a curios look "ohhh how did you know I was talking about old man Whitebeard" Shanks got up close to whisper to him "you didn't eat devil fruit that allowed you to read mind did you?"

Everyone face faulted at this as thinking about their Captains brilliance. "OI LOAD UP BOYS WE ARE LEAVING." Shanks started giving orders to everyone to gather all the supplies so they could begin to set sail. Once back on the ship Naruto was sitting on one of the railings watching the sea go by as he just practiced making different parts of his body into dark material and manipulating it into different shapes.

"OI Naruto" He felt a hand on his right shoulder as he looked to his left to see Yasopp. "Hey Yasopp what's up?" He asked politely.

"Ohh not much but its time for you to train." Yasopp Said a bit excited as he laughed and Naruto jumped from the rail excited about what he was going to learn "OHHH ARE YOU FINALLY GONNA TEACH ME HOW TO SHOOT A GUN!?"

Yasopp laughed and patted the kid on the head. "That's right Naruto by the time I'm done with you, you'll be able to hit a bulls eye from a hundred yards with your eyes closed." Yasopp said confidently.

"Alright Naruto the number one rule is never draw your gun unless your ready to use it, because if your not, I promise your enemy will be. Number 2 which is more of lesson than a rule. Once you shoot you cant take it back, Once that bullet leaves the barrel you cant take it back no matter how much you want to got it." Yasopp said seriously as Naruto nodded understanding the point he was trying to get across.

"Next never point a gun at a comrade that it possibly one of worst things possible it can break trust and friendships not to mention if the gun goes off you could end up killing a friend" Yasopp said. He looked at Naruto as the boy was contemplating what he was saying.

"Now here's a follow me." He brought him up to a part of the deck that was made into a shooting range for Naruto. There was about 12 different flint lock pistols in front of Naruto as he picked up the first pistol "Now Naruto I want you to aim down the barrel through the sights. then take a deep breath let, let it out and fire."

Naruto did as instructed as he missed by a inch. "Damn!"

"Whoaa don't get to upset it was a pretty close shot you might be able to challenge my son some day" Yasopp said with a grin as Naruto's eyes widened. After all Yasopp never stopped talking about his son Usopp and a boy made of rubber named Luffy, so that was indeed the complement.

"R-really you think so?" He asked Yasopp. "Kid I'm positive." Yasopp smiled and had Naruto get back to practicing his shot. Getting better each and every time he pulled the trigger.

After a couple hours of constant practice Shanks came up to him to and had small box in his hands. "OI Naruto give it a rest for a little while would you were running out of crap for you to shoot." Shanks said with a laugh.

"Ok sure. Ummm what's up with the box Shanks" Naruto asked as Shanks smiled and put it on the table in font of Naruto. "Find out yourself kid" Shanks said with some amusement.

Naruto quickly opened the box to find a outfit inside of it. The outfit consisted of purple long sleeved cotton shirt with three buttons from the middle of the chest up, the buttons were grey . Also changed were the black and white camo pants now they were completely White and came down to his new black steel toed boots. A sash in not to dark shade of purple that would hold his sword for him.

(A couple of weeks later Whitebeard territory)

"Now Naruto try not say anything foolish as Whitebeard holds no love for people who simply waste his time, BUT he dislikes cowards even more yea get me. So theres no worries sense I know your not a coward are you?" Shanks asked a bit a he laughed as the kid shouted "DAMN RIGHT". Naruto was walking right next to Shanks's right side wearing his new outfit.

Benn Beckman was to Shanks left followed by Lucky Roo who was next Benn. Yasopp was standing next to Naruto as he had taken to the little ball of dark energy since he reminded him somewhat of his own son.

It was a bit odd to see Shanks almost dragging along a giant gourd filled with sake. It was about the size he was if not bigger Shanks had said it was something to help get in the old mans favor.

Then they came to a large clearing. It looked to be a giant courtyard easily the size of two football fields in length and width made of green cracked up stone, showing the age of them must have been somewhat ancient. There was a small abandoned village behind made of green stone houses. You could tell they were abandoned by the moss growing on the houses as well as the over all dirty and beat up look of the place.

But at the end the courtyard there he was along with his crew. Fire Fist Ace, Marco The Phoenix, Diamond Man Jozu, Thatch one his top division commanders and finally the big man himself. The Strongest Man in the World and leader of the Whitebeard Pirates Edward Newgate Aka, Whitebeard.

**"OI kid be carful around that man his aura of power is ridicules. I've never felt anything like this come from any human before. This man is easily as no he's definitely stronger then the first hokage or Madara. Tread very carefully around this man." **

"OI Whitebeard" Shanks yelled as everyone from the Whitebeard crew stopped to look at him. Seeing another one of the four Emperors of the see isn't something you see everyday. Shanks and the others began to walk closer to Whitebeards crew stopping only about 50 yards away.

"Ehhhh Red Haired Shanks huh? What do you want brat? I haven't seen you since the last time I locked horns with Roger himself" Said Whitebeard as almost everyone from Whitebeards crew eyes widened at that.

"Haha yea well I brought you some sake from my home town island why don't we have a drink " He then pulled had Naruto roll up his sleeve and touch a seal as a giant sake saucer appeared out of no where shocking everyone on the Whitebeard crew, even Whitebeard himself raised an eyebrow at this.

Naruto then handed Shanks the saucer as Shanks began to pour some filling the saucer up and tossing the gourd to Whitebeard. The giant man began chugging the sake down till he stopped saying it wasn't to bad. "So brat I assume you didn't come all the out here just to have a drink with me am right?

"Yes I have proposition for you." Shanks smiled and let the statement hang in the air. "I want you train one of younger boys I have no knowledge of how logia fruit really work and I know that you and your crew have quite the amount of devil fruit users. If you do help him I'll owe you a favor as well as become an ally of the Whitebeard Pirates." Shanks stated with a serous tone shocking everyone even his own crew who weren't privy to these terms.

This all diffidently caught Whitebeards attention as having one of the Four Emperors of the sea as an ally could be very beneficial in a tight spot. As well as favor from one of the mightiest pirates in the world was an offer easily refused. "Hmmm it all depend brat who's the kid you want us to train and what power does he need to control.

With that Shanks turned to his right seeing a stoic and calm Naruto as he gestured him to step forward and plead his case to the strongest man in the world.

'OI Kurama let off some energy to let these guys know were the real deal here' Naruto asked Kurama **"Coming right up Kid"** The giant fox inside his stomach replied. Naruto was then surrounded by a barely seeable dark purple aura as he looked at Whitebeard in the eyes.

"My name is Naruto Uzu-" He was then cut off as the giants laughter filled the air. "GURARARARA your name is fishcake what kind of name is that! GURARARARA!" Naruto quickly grew a tick mark as he his aura became a bit darker as he looked at the giant laughing until he snapped.

"OI IT MEANS MAELSTROM OLD MAN! AND WHAT KIND OF NAME IS WHITEBEARD WHEN YOU DONT EVEN HAVE DAMN BEARD. YOU SHOULD BE CALLED WHITEMUSTACHE IF ANYTHING!" Naruto was huffing after yelling at the old man as Shanks and his crew were all staring at Naruto wide eyed at what he just said along with the whole Whitebeard crew.

Silence then fell as Whitebeard stared down the boy who DARE insult his name! Then he let out giant. mighty. laugh. "GURARARARARA YOU GOT ME BRAT! GURARARARA ahhhhh I haven't been called out on that since Roger himself got annoyed with me." He chuckled to himself and everyone let out a breath, for fear that the island they were standing on was about to sink.

Naruto then regained his composure and looked at Whitebeard again. "Like was I was saying. My name is Namikaze U. Naruto and I am here to ask if you could help me train my devil fruit, since you have so many users in your crew." Naruto asked and was about to continue until some one interrupted him. It looked to be a girl who jumped in front Whitebeard.

She wore white pants and a long sleeved green shirt as with sabre on her right side with a decorated guard that looked like flower. She had short brown hair and eyes almost as blue as his.

"What hell!. You think you can just walk up to insult our Captains and crews name, then ask us for help. How about I kick your ass and then send your crying home mommy and daddy" The girl said confidently as everyone four member of the Red Hair crew thought the same thing. 'awhhh shit she just had to go there'.

Suddenly the temperature dropped a couple of degree's as Naruto's started to glow a sinister purple as he looked at her with ice cold blue eyes that would send chills down Admiral Aokiji's back. "If you want to want fight then come and get some" Naruto said darkly as he looked at her and took a couple steps forward waiting for her to move.

Something told Haruta that maybe this wasn't such a smart idea put she just pushed it to the back of her head as she drew he sabre and wait for Naruto as he the drew his with his in his right hand. They slowly began walking towards each other as in burst of speed both launched themselves at each other.

Their swords clashed as the began trading blows with their blades as they had switched field position Naruto's back was to The Whitebeard crew and Haruta's back was to Shanks's crew. Haruta began to slightly get the upper hand with her speed and agility.

Naruto then did a vertical slash as Haruta blocked it Naruto pumped some chakra into his arms and sent her flying back. Only for Naruto to channel some chakra into his legs as he appear behinds her much to her surprise and dismay. She quickly turned and slash at him only for him to duck and cross his left arm under his right and place his palm right onto her stomach and in a low voice said the word **"Impact" **Then at that point Haruta got hit with a burst of hair sending her back almost at Whitebeard feet as the air was knocked out her and she was left clutching her stomach with her free hand gasping for air.

"I have no problem with trading friendly banter back and forth but the moment you bring my parents into this, the same ones that sacrificed their lives protecting me the same day I was born. It becomes personal" Naruto said in a ice cold tone and looked at Haruta as he sheathed his sabre and walked up to her and put his right hand out to help her up. "But sense you didn't know I'll forgive you this time. That way we friends" He then proceeded to flash his million dollar smile at her making her blush a bit as she took his hand and got up.

"GURARARARA well Shanks you've got yourself a deal. Haruta is one of my most up and coming fighters and for your brat to be able to beat her well that is nothing short of impressive on his part for one who is so young." Said Whitebeard as Naruto smiled at being accepted and praised by The Strongest Man in the World.

"All you leave except Ace, Jozu and Marco" Whitebeard commanded as everyone dispersed as Whitebeard looked at Naruto with calculating eyes. "So boy what fruit did you eat you showed some skill's but they did not warrant needing to be trained by us"

Naruto then nodded himself as a dark circle appeared below him and it began to consume him to Whitebeard's utter surprise as his eyes shot open wide seeing these powers. He recognized the power of the Absolut Darkness Fruit as the darkness disappeared and left Naruto completely pitch black except for his demonic glowing white eyes. Marco, Ace and Jozu where all surprised, They had never herd of such a power or a fruit that could do that they then turned to Whitebeard only to get an even bigger surprise. Never had they seen their pops speechless and this is surprised. . . like EVER. "P-Pops what's going on what wrong?" Ace stuttered out not sure if he should ask his pops.

Whitebeard then leaned back chugging down more sake. When he stopped he looked at from Naruto to Shanks and smiled. "To think I would live to see that fruit come to light. Its truly a good thing to have that boy as ally Shanks." Whitebeard then looked at his sons.

"Pops I'v never even herd of a fruit like this what is it?" Marco asked as he just herd what his pops had said to Shanks wondering what kind of fruit could make his pops. The Strongest Man in the World. Happy he wouldn't have to face this kid.

"I'm not surprised. The only record of this fruit is from the original Devil Fruit Booklet when they were first discovered. It was later removed because of it's immense power. The World Government didn't want people to go looking for it and it to fall into the hands of a pirate. GURARARARA how Ironic that's that exactly what happened. Listen to me and listen well this devil fruit as just as much potential as my Gora Gora no mi." Whitebeard said dead serous surprising everyone as they looked to see a smiling pitch black Naruto with a black aura coming off him like black flames.

Ace smirked to himself excited at the prospect of training some one with so much potential his hands caught flame as he looked at pitch black boy and smiled at him. "OI IF WERE GONNA TRAIN YOU WE GOTTA SEE WHERE YOU STAND IN TERMS OF SKILL AND POWER! SO SHOW YOUR MOVES!" Ace yelled as sent a fist of fire at the pitch black boy.

Naruto quickly moved his body and parried Ace's punch spinning and sent a kick to his body as the second division commanders body turned to flame as his kicked went through the flame he didn't get burned. Ace capitalized and hit the kid in the face with a punch sending him flying. Naruto then turned his body and landed on his feet as he went through some hand signs and uttered the words **"Dark Wind Blade" **Black winds started swirling around both of Naruto's hands each about foot in visible length. He then pushed wind chakra and normal Chakra. Which to most would seem like it turned his body into a black blur. Except no one around them was most people they were all high class fighters which meant they could see him just fine.

He the came upon Ace and slashed with his right hand from left to right, diagonally up and across Ace's body. Ace used his powers to turn the area that was attacked to fire only for them to be imminently put out to his surprise as he gained a slash mark across the chest. "Without hair fire cant breath" Naruto said as he went to follow with his left only to get powerful left fire boot to the face from Ace sending him back across the courtyard. Naruto used his momentum to roll back onto his feet.

"Hey kid thanks for the advice I'll remember that." Ace said sincerely. "Alright kid like I said, show your moves so we can get a better feel of what you can do." Naruto nodded as he then drew his sword which was all black with his right hand did three different slashed two diagonally and one vertically as black wind shot out. Ace easily maneuvered his way through them as his arm was suddenly grabbed by a black one and he was slammed into the ground not doing a lot of damage though. Naruto then let go of Ace and turned his arm into hammer and went slam it on Ace only for him to roll out of way then shoot a couple of human size fire blasts at Naruto.

Naruto retracted his arm and a portal opened up under him as he dropped into it dodging the blast as he came right back up in the same spot. Naruto then smiled as did a couple of hand signs and said **"Vacuum Black Air Bullet" **He then shot out four small air bullets that Ace barely dodged as he got graced on his left shoulder as it started to bleed.

Ace smiled at seeing the strength of this kid. 'this kid could easily take on some of the tougher pirates on the grand line right now with theses moves and he's able to do damage to lugia type like me? That's crazy' was the general thought of all Whitebeard crew standing there.

"Umm those are really the only moves I have at the moment. I haven't had this power that long I haven't had to much time to experiment with it yet." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head shyly as his body turned from pitch black back to its normal color. "Although I do know in that form if I want to I change to be shadow like so most attacks will phase right through me." Naruto said getting a nod from all the Whitebeard crew that was in attendance.

"Well kid that was pretty impressive, but by the time were done with you should be able to hold yourself against one of the seven warlords of the sea". Said a confident Marco as the others behind him nodded in agreement.

"That's a mighty impressive claim there Marco hope you can back it up." Shanks said as he smiled and looked as Naruto and gestured for him to come to him.

"Well why don't you go ahead and rest and well get started once you've got a full tank again" Said Marco. Naruto nodded and went to Shanks "So what are we gonna do for the time that I'm here?" He asked Shanks as Shanks smiled and patted him on the head. "Well your gonna stay here we're sailing out tomorrow. As much as we would like to stay and watch you, there are things we have to do Naruto" Shanks said looking into Naruto's eyes.

"In truth we probably wont be back for a couple of years kid. This is where our path adventure together comes to an end, and yours begins. That doesn't mean we wont see each other along the way, but you got to go out on your own and live your life according to you. After all my old Captain Gol D. Roger once said "what's the point in being a pirate if you cant do what you want". So you better do what you want and get stronger you hear me? And just in case you need some help I got this for you." Shanks then pulled out a long object wrapped up he gave it to Naruto.

Naruto opened it up to see his sword the one made of sea stone. It had a long silver blade as he guard was bronze, the handle was black. Its sheath was bronze at the top and the bottom and a dark blue down the length of it.

"T-this is the sea-stone sword right?" Naruto asked in awe as Shanks nodded his head and smiled and back up.

Yasopp then came and handed the boy a weird looking black pistol. "Naruto these are the newest pistol out I created this one myself its called a revolver and it takes this kind of ammo" Yasopp handed Naruto a bullet then handed him a heavy backpack filled with thousands of rounds of ammo. "There are also instructions on how to keep that gun clean and make more bullets. Oh and the bullets in the blue boxes are specially made sea-stone bullets there are instructions on how to make those to. Alright kid make sure to take care of yourself and get real strong ok?" He asked as Naruto nodded sniffling a bit.

He looked back to Shanks and ran up to him and him a big hug around the waste. "You better come back to see me ok?" Naruto said sniffling some more as Shanks nodded. "I promise Naruto I'll be back to see you. Become strong like your old man got it!"

Naruto nodded slightly. "O-ok dad" Shanks was shocked a bit but smiled and hugged him tight with his one arm. "Get strong son I'll be back before you know it. " Shanks smiled and got up and started walking away with his crew.

Naruto smiled then turned to see the Whitebeard pirate smiling at him "Come on buddy lets get you some rest so you get stronger ok?" Ace asked as he put a arm around Naruto and smiled as he guided him towards where he would be staying.

(six years later a 17 old Naruto was currently on the Moby Dick)

Naruto was wearing the same clothes except his shirt which was now black with a dark purple swirl on the left arm of it, and both sleeves were pulled up to his four arm. Which showed off the seal he had his left four arm but whenever some one asked he just brushed it off and said it was a tattoo. He also had an eternal log post on his left wrist for navigating. The rest of his clothes were the same just different sizes as he was now 5'11, with a slender yet athletic build to him. His sea-stone sword was now on his right side being held by his dark purple sash around his waste.

His aura was very strong being taught the different forms of Haki by Whitebeard and Marco. Naruto now had a very good degree of control over his devil fruit to the point were he could make monsters out of the very darkness he controlled. He could move as quick as light sense for where light is darkness must also follow. He could change from solid to shadow as long as the body part was already pitch black, and that was the tip of the ice burg.

Naruto smiled as he looked up and grandfather like figure, with almost the whole crew around him. "So old man its finally that time for us to go are separate ways huh?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"That's right brat, but just know you always have a home here. Know we wish you the best of luck out there kid. Go and make us proud!" Whitebeard said with a smile as Naruto nodded his head and started walking to the side of the ship where Haruta stopped him and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. She then smiled at him "Make sure to take care of yourself little bro I wouldn't want any women taking advantage of my innocent little brother." She teased as she let him go.

He then made to the side where Ace, Marco and Thatch were waiting for him. "OI good luck out there man make sure to keep your guard up" Said Marco as he walked past him patting him on the shoulder as Thatch soon followed whispering "Don't forget to treat the lady's right buddy" As he walked by giggling like a little school girl.

Which left Ace, who proceeded to hug Naruto the place something on top of his head. Naruto looked up and took the hat off and looked at to see it was replica of Ace's hat except it was black and the string attached to it was black. The pedant on connected to the string was a electric purple with grey fox head on it.

Naruto smiled as he always said how he wanted Ace's now he got a version just for him. He immediately hugged his older brother figure as he had grown truly close to Ace during his stay. Ace began to laugh. "OI Naruto I got favor to ask yea." Ace said as Naruto then looked at him. "Rumor is going around that my little brother Luffy is getting a crew together somewhere in the East Blue I heard he even go Yasopp's kid to join him. I want you to join since that's what you were gonna do anyway and try to look out for him if that's not problem. I understand if-" Ace was cut off by hand on his shoulder as Naruto smiled at him with his million dollar smile.

"That's perfect Ace I wouldn't want it any other way. I'll do my best to look after him." He said as he put his hat on and jumped over the ship and landed on a giant black hawk as he turned to wave at the Whitebeard Pirates as he started to fly off into the distance.

"OI Kurama can you get beat on energy signature similar to Yasopp's" Naruto asked as he put his back pack down in front of him. **"Hmmm its faint but I can feel it I can feel it. He's in The Conomi Island's region"** Kurama stated. "Alright! LUFFY HERE WE COME!" Naruto shouted out to the sky.

* * *

**WOOO WOOO Second chapter done finally we can get to the start of the adventure. I know everything went by a fast but I want to get to the main story. Just to be clear there will be flashbacks about Naruto's training and visit's from Shanks. Also it's gonna start out with the Arlong arc. So tell me what you think. **

**DUECES! **


	3. The Newest Straw Hat

**Okay peeps try to review PLEASE it lets me know people like the story. Okay with that said get ready for Naruto do Arlong dirty. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate the constructive criticism. I know the story is going fast which is what I planned on it going and still do. I honestly don't see me going past 100k until after the time skip with that being said that's just a guess so anything could happen, I just don't want to get anyone's hopes up for 300K+ story I honestly cant see that happening. Now without further ado LETS ROCK! **

(Some where near Arlong park)

"Hmmmm Kurama I think we're getting closer I feel a energy like Yasopp's, not to mention a battle going on. . . .hmmmm" Naruto hummed out as he squinted his eyes.' what an odd looking building'

**"Naruto I think that's where the battle is going on you dummy" **As if to confirm that's where it was going on small explosion went off. "Yup your right alright FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

As Naruto he got there to see a boy with a scar under his left eye have both legs fly up and smash into the concrete. 'Hmmmm rubber stretchy man must be Luffy. What is he doing?' Only to see Arlong smash his hands into the ground and pick it up. 'Well that's a problem' Naruto thought as he saw Arlong about to throw luffy into the water.

Naruto quickly did some hand signs **"Vacuum Air Bullet" **Naruto shot out three well placed bullets destroying the slab of concrete and pierced Arlong's left shoulder and stomach.

"Aghhhh" Arlong fell back holding his left shoulder and stomach. "W-which one of you dirty sticking pewmans just did that" Arlong waited as no one said anything since they were just as shocked as he was that, that happened "WHO DID IT YOU BASTERDS" He yelled in range.

"That would be me" Naruto said as he was crouched down on the lowest tile ledge of Arlong parks main building. Naruto's hat was tilted so it was covering his face and all you could see was his wicked grin.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want pewman. Cant you see I'm in the middle of killing some one" Arlong said irritated not truly knowing who is was fucking with.

Naruto smirked "Well to answer your questions in order." He put a finger on his hat and pushed it up showing his three whiskered mark face and his electric blue eyes. "The name is Namikaze U. Naruto and as to why I'm here" He let it hang it there as he looked at luffy "I'm here join your crew Hahaha" Everyone's eyes widened in surprise even Luffy "M-my crew why do you want to join my crew?"

Naruto laughed at his reaction and grabbed his chin and looked up as if thinking. "Well there are a number of reasons actually, one is Shanks never shut up about you so I'm naturally curious" Luffy's eyes widened and a huge grin came on his face. "Next would probably because Yasopp never stopped telling me about how great of marksmen his son would be" Usopp almost started crying to hear his dad believed in him.

"But probably the most important one is your brother asked a favor and sent me to keep an eye on you Luffy" Naruto smiled at Luffy as he was ready to jump at his new guy and ask him tons of question until. "LIKE I GIVE A DAMN WHO SENT YOU. YOU DIRTY STINKING PEWMAN GE-" Was as far as Arlong got before Naruto's boot hit him in the chest causing him lose all his breath, cough out blood and get sent skipping across the water until he was pretty much out of the gates. Needless to say everyone was shocked to their core.

'H-holy crap I know Luffy was holding back against Arlong but I didn't even see the guy move!' Zoro thought as he saw Naruto standing there with his foot out.

Naruto turned back to Luffy. "Gee's what loud little gold fish huh Luffy" Luffy started laughing. Just then Arlong shot out of the water straight at Naruto as he smiled and moved to the side letting Arlong fly into the building. Naruto then turned his head to look at Arlong climbing out of the rubble.

"You know Arlong, Tiger would be so disappointed in you." Naruto said as Arlong looked almost shell-shocked at his and he then he exploded "WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW YOU STINKING PEWMAN AND WHAT DOES IT MATTER TIGER DIED A FOOL JUST FOR HELPING YOUR KIND. IM NO WHERE NEAR AS FOOLISH AS HIM THATS WHY HE'S DEAD AND IM NOT. IM THE TOP OF THE FOOD CHAIN AROUND HERE."

Naruto looked at Arlong with cold Ice blue eyes "This is my first and only warning Arlong leave this place and never come back or I'll kill you right here and now." Naruto was releasing Kurama's killing intent and watched as Arlong began to sweat and shake like a leaf. Everyone else around was scared shitless except for those few strong like Luffy, Sanji and Zoro but even they knew that Naruto was incredibly strong.

As for Arlong everything was telling him to run and get as far away from this man. But unfortunately for Arlong his fishman's pride was just to much. 'NO I WONT LET THIS STINKING PEWMAN TAKE ME OUT. IM THE BEST THE STRONGEST TOP OF THE FOOD CHAIN!' Arlong yelled in his head as he then charged at Naruto in a blind rage. Soon he was upon Naruto and no one saw Naruto do one handed hand signs with his right hand as his left was in his pocket. No one even heard him whisper. **"Wind Blade"** Only Zoro caught a bit of the distorted air flowing around Naruto's right. Naruto moved to he left dodging Arlong's lunge at him and swiped across his neck.

Arlong to a few steps forward as he reached the edge where the water began. Everyone waited on a bated breath as Naruto turned his head slightly to see the Back of Arlong's form and his hair fall as if it was cut from the point of the neck and his head roll of his head into the water followed by his body.

Everything was silent until one towns people yelled. "IT'S OVER ARLONG IS DEAD!" The Towns people exploded in cheers. Everyone gathered around Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Naruto.

"HOLD IT!" Everyone one turned to see a rat looking man. "I thank you fine gentlemen for defeating Arlong but you all are Pirates so I'm going to have to arrest you all here hehe." Nezumi laughed until his head was impacted by a wooden staff "WHERES MY MONEY YOU RAT BASTARD!" Nami yelled as he looked up at her with anger. "You bitch! Men arrest her!" Only for all of them to suddenly drop down by a blast of Conquerors Haki from Luffy which surprised everyone including Naruto since he had only known three people to ever have it and they were all extremely strong individuals Shanks, Ace and Whitebeard.

Nezumi was pretty much shitting himself as all the people who were conscious, were ready to beat the shit out of him. He soon returned the money and got on his ship as fast as he possibly could starting to sail away. Only Naruto wouldn't have any of that as he walked to the edge of the island where you could make out Nezumi's ship he then put his arm forward and had his palm pointing upward.

Everyone around him was wondering what he was doing until a small black swirling ball started to appear with white winds going around it. **(AN: Think Menmas when he destroyed the leaf village in RTN just smaller) **

The small black ball then went flying straight towards ship. When it came in contact with the ship there was an explosion of darkness. When everything cleared up there was no longer a ship and no longer a Nezumi. Naruto then proceeded to walk nonchalantly past everyone like he hadn't even destroyed a ship with a ball no smaller than a tennis ball.

(Cocoyasi Village couple hours later)

Naruto was sitting at a quiet bar as everyone out was partying. "You know you should be having fun instead of sitting here by yourself." Some one said "Nahh I've done enough partying for an entire lifetime." He replied without looking to the female as he could tell from her voice. He thought back to his time with Shanks and Whitebeard he chuckled to himself.

He then turned to see a girl with short orange hair and a green tank top with black pants on. "Ohhh your the girl that had Luffy's straw hat. You must be pretty important for him to allow you to where that hat, your certainly beautiful enough." Naruto said with a wink making Nami blush.

Nami then took a seat next to Naruto looking him up down. 'definitely a cutie wonder how much cash he's got' Nami thought while looking at Naruto like he was a peace of steak which made him chuckle a bit. "So mind telling me a bit about yourself since more than likely were gonna be crew mates pretty soon." Nami asked with adorable smile pointed straight at Naruto.

"Sure why not but I want to know about you after I tell you my story got it?" He smiled as she nodded. "Well I guess I should start it out by telling you I was from a village far far away." Said Naruto not completely lying. "I was pretty much the village pariah for something I was born with. I would rather not go into detail about it but the bottom of the line I was hated by the entire village save for maybe like three or four people.

Anyway I was pretty much beaten constantly especially on my birthdays. On my sixth birthday they went a bit farther then normal almost killed me, the only reason I'm alive is cause they probably thought I was dead. They didn't stop there cause they threw my body out to sea. When I came to I was about to be eaten by damn sea king, but fortunately for me Shanks and his crew sailed right by me and saved my ass." He took a breath and looked over to see her eyes widened with sorrow and shock at his story he then softly smiled at her and continued.

"After that he took me in as his own and started training me, after a couple years we went to this abandoned island so I could train by this waterfall. While I was there I discovered a cave and found it had a devil fruit in it. When I went back to Shanks he told me it was a super powerful fruit and If I was going to eat it I needed to be trained to control it. That's when I went to train with the one and only Whitebeard crew." Now her eyes were wide opened at what she was hearing. He then proceeded to tell her the rest of his story leaving out parts hear and there.

"So that's about it Nami." Naruto smiled at her as she hugged him. "Hey its all in the past so I tend not to worry bout it to much. Beside don't you have your story to tell me." He smiled as she was about to say something.

Just then the bar began to fill with people the rest of the Straw Hat Crew included. Zoro was the first to strike up conversation with Naruto as he wanted to know just how strong he was. "Hey Naruto was it?" He asked getting a nod from said whiskered buy he then continued. "I hate to be blunt but I was curious exactly how strong are you and what kind of training did you go through." Everyone in the whole bar went silent as they were also curious. Naruto raised a brow it wasn't a weird question. He was actually expecting something like this to come up but damn the whole bar had just stopped.

"hehe well in order of how strong I am. . .hmmm I would have to say around the level of a Vice-Admiral if not a bit stronger." He said scratching his chin like it was nothing. Well it was nothing to him, you get used to stuff when you hang around the entire Whitebeard crew. However everyone who was around him was wide eyed save Nami. Even Zoro had not expected an answer like that. "B-but that would r-roughly put you just below the level of an Admiral" Zoro stuttered out.

"Hmmm yup that sounds about right although I've never seen an Admiral fight, I mean technically I didn't as Akainu was a Vice Admiral at the time" He said as he looked back at Zoro as he continued. "As how I got this strong. . .well it kind of just happens when you have Red Haired Shanks and Edward Newgate Captain of Whitebeard Pirates personally train you for most of your life. hehehe" He laughed as he saw the horror on the faces of everyone in the bar and even some outside who over heard the last part.

Everyone was completely silent at what they heard. It stayed like that until everyone heard laughing from the Straw Hat Captain. "SHISHISHISI WELL ITS SETTLED YOUR DEFINETLY PART OF THE CREW NOW!" Naruto smiled at that as everyone started partying again as he got up to walk out until two arms wrapped around his left and he looked down to see Nami. "I owe a story so how about you take me on walk to my house and we can talk" She said.

Nami started walking with him to her house where on the way there she proceeded to tell him about Bell-mere and how she was the closest thing to a mother she had and was killed by Arlong. Then was basically made a slave to Arlong her whole life and how she stole from pirates to get money to buy back the village from Arlong only to be lied to. She almost started crying until a pair of arms wrap around her and hold her close as she melted into the hug and let out a few stray tears.

"I promise you Nami no one will ever treat you like that again, not while I draw breath at least I promise you that." He stated looking down at her smiling. Nami then yawned a bit as Naruto laughed and patted her head grabbed her hand as she began to blush. She then led him to her house where he laid on the couch and she went to her room thinking about how much her life was drastically changing.

(The next morning)

Naruto woke up to hear silence, except for a few birds outside and construction going on to repair the village. He got up and went into the kitchen seeing no one was up he put some coffee on. He began wondering just how powerful his captain could be. He knew he was some one who had Conquerors Haki which alone set him apart from everyone else. 'hmm I'll just have to ask him myself when I see him.'

"Hey what are you doing up so early?" Nami said as she walked in wearing a very large blue t-shirt like a dress. Naruto blushed a bit seeing this as he smiled "I'm used to waking up early for my training so this is all natural for me." Nami nodded some what understanding. "When do you think we'll be setting sail?" Naruto asked. Nami laughed "Whenever our crazy Captain decides and which will probably be when he collected enough meat. You should go find him and ask him"

Naruto nodded and smiled he walked by and gave her a wink smiling as she blushed a bit.

Naruto walked through the village until he found luffy with a mountain of meat in front of him. "Well Luffy that's certainly quite the amount of food you've got there." Luffy nodded and kept shoveling meat down his throat at an alarming rate. 'Reminds me a of. . . . me when I eat ramen'.

Naruto took a seat across from his captain as he looked at him seriously. At seeing this Luffy also took a serious look. "Luffy I know your strong but since your going to be Captain I need to be assured that you can at least hang with me in a fight." He told his Captain Luffy only smiled and nodded his head understanding that he wouldn't like to have a weak Captain either.

"Well I can promise you I'm definitely in the same power range as you. Just like you I had some extra training once my grandpa found out I wanted to be a pirate he really put me through the grinder. He said that being a Marine was a dangerous job but being pirate was even worse. After a while we eventually discovered I had Conquerors Haki and that's when the training really got hard he forced me to learn about observation Haki, armament Haki and my conquerors Haki." Naruto nodded at this. If he was a master with anyone of those he would definitely be a strong force not be fucked with.

Naruto smiled at this information. "Well that's good to know I can also use Haki but I tend to only use observation Haki since my devil fruit isn't that combatable with armament Haki." Luffy nodded understanding every devil fruit had some advantages and disadvantages. "So. . .Captain when do we set sail?" Naruto asked with a smile. "Hmm we'll be setting sail sometime later on today. I already had Usopp do an inventory of what we needed and Sanji to get all the supplies. Zoro is. . .somewhere doing something." Naruto sweat dropped and chuckled a bit at this.

"Alright I guess I'll go grab my stuff and get on the ship" Naruto said. He then disappeared into a dark portal that appeared below him. He reappeared in Nami's house picking up his bag he looked around for Nami. "hmmm yo Nami if your here I'm heading to the ship!" Naruto said as he didn't get a reply he simply shrugged and disappeared into a portal.

(Going Merry departure time)

Naruto was waiting for the crew to depart. He was actually thinking on some of the crazy adventures that they would go on. He had gotten into troublesome things with the Whitebeard pirates even to the point where he faced one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea himself. Although he wasn't one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea at the time it was quite the accomplishment under his belt to have beaten one of them.

Naruto was waiting with his hat over his head laying on a dark hammock he made. He heard Nami yell "SET SAIL!" he got up to see why she shouted only to see her running through the crowd. She took flying leap and barely landed on the ship unloading all the wallets she had just stolen.

Naruto laughed seeing all the reactions of the people finding their pockets empty. "Well that certainly was a sight to see Nami. I can definitely appreciate a good prank." Naruto said with glint in his eyes. "But if you ever try to prank me know your starting a war with some one even Whitebeard dare not try not to mess with." Nami felt a chill go down her spine as Naruto simply walked down the stares chuckling.

(Some time later out at Sea)

Nami was talking to a bird "What!? your raising your prices a again!?" The bird nodded solemnly. Nami gave the bird whatever money it needed. When she looked at the papers she just sat down drinking some orange juice.

"OI Nami what are on those papers." The Captain stretched his head to look at them seeing bounties. "It's just News reports like updated bounties and such." Luffy looked disappointed that there wasn't one for him.

"Awww how come I don't have one yet?" Luffy asked. "Cause I probably killed the Marines before the could report us in." Came the reply from Naruto. "Anyway where do we sail to now Captain?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm I have no idea. What's the next island we'll pass by Nami?" Luffy asked. "Hmm I think its Loguetown." Nami replied. Naruto raised his eyebrows. "That's where Gol D. Roger was executed." Naruto stated. Luffy's eyes lit up at hearing that. "ITS DECIDED! Set sail to Loguetown!" Naruto laughed a bit at hearing his Captain so excited.

"hmmm this will give me chance to buy some new swords. . . Nami can I get some money?" Asked Zoro. "Sure but you'll owe me 300% interest" "W-what why so much?" He asked a little annoyed at the interest. "Cause I know you'll never pay me back you cheapskate!"

Naruto smiled and pulled out a scroll from his back pocket which got everyone's attention. He opened it and 50,000,000 Beri poofed out and then threw it at Zoro. Zoro caught it with an amazed look. "T-thanks man this is a lot to just give away and how did you do that with the scroll?"

"oh no problem for some reason whenever I go to a casino I always win big so I'm pretty well set. As for the scroll thing its called a sealing scroll only I can use them because of a special power I was born with." Nami's eyes turned to Beri signs at this and jumped into his lap smiling cutely at him. "Ohhh Naruto would you like to take little old me to casino when we get Loguetown" As she batted her eyelashes at him cutely.

Naruto slyly smiled wrapping an arm around her waste making her blush. "Why of course my beautiful Navigator" Nami smiled and leaned back on Naruto as he smiled.

(Later at Loguetown )

Everyone one was getting off the ship. "Luffy I know where to fi-" Naruto looked at where Luffy was showing a empty outline as he turned as saw Luffy running into to town. "Damn it I just know this gonna spell trouble." Zoro walked by him and patted him on the back. "Yea your probably right but everything usually turns out alright. I'm going to look for some swords. See you guys later." Zoro waved as he walked off.

Naruto was about to walk off as Nami grabbed his hand. "ah ah ah, Your taking me to the casino remember Naruto." "Yea I remembered, lets go Nami." He walked off as Sanji seethed seeing this. "Well. I guess I'll go look for some food to stock up on." That just left Usopp. "Well don't worry the great Captain Usopp will keep the ship safe!"

Nami was walking with Naruto looking for a local casino "Gees you think they would make a casino more visible huh?" Naruto hummed in thought looking around and finally saw it "There it is" He said pointing to the casino as Nami's eyes lit up.

Nami dragged Naruto into the casino only for Naruto to stop seeing a tall man with white slicked back hair and an open white jacket with a cigar in his mouth. He quickly pulled Nami in close and wrapped an arm around her hip as he tilted his hat so his face wasn't visible.

Nami was about to say something when she saw his demeanor change. Naruto then whispered to her "That man is "Smoker the White Hunter" he prides himself on catching pirates come on" He pulled her towards the back of the casino to the slot machines and pulled her onto his lap.

"I ran into him back when I was with Ace and Thatch of Whitebeards crew. I'm willing to bet he'll want to bring me in even if I don't have bounty." Nami looked a bit worried at this and whispered back to him. "Why is his name "Smoker the White Hunter and how strong is he" Nami wondered if he was stronger than Naruto.

"Watch" Naruto gestured as Smoker saw some other pirates making a fuss as he turned into smoke and began to make quick work of the pirates. "That's why, he at the smoke smoke fruit and it allows him to turn himself into smoke. The guy's pretty strong but he's no match for some one like me or luffy. It would just be way to troublesome to try and fight our way out of here my beau" Naruto smiled to her as she giggled a bit. They both watched as Smoker quickly walked out of the casino as his men detained the pirates.

Naruto smiled again as he looked at the machine. "Now lets see if I've stick got it" Naruto said as he pulled the slot machine lever.

(About an two hours later)

"Sir we're going to have to ask you and friend to leave the casino." A big burly man told Naruto which caused him to grin and sigh. "Okay, okay let me just put all of my money away." Naruto said as he pulled out a scroll and put his 200,000,030 Beli into the scroll and sealed it as Nami was hanging off of him with stars in her eyes as they walked out of the casino. "I told you casino's hate me hahaha" Naruto laughed out loud holding onto Nami as they decided to walk back to the ship until they saw Luffy flying over head with Smoker fast on his trail.

Naruto sighs in frustration and picks Nami up bridal style. "Great now we need to run for it. Nami hold on ok?" At this Nami nodded and wrapped her arms around Naruto as he began jumping across the buildings until he caught up to Smoker chasing Luffy. "OI SMOKER!" Naruto yelled as his right leg turned pitch black as just he sent a kick straight at Smoker's chest which to his surprise connected and sent him flying into a building.

"Captain I think we've over stayed our welcome" Luffy nodded "Its time to set sail to the grand line!" Luffy exclaimed as he began jumping toward the ship. Naruto channeled chakra into his legs speeding up, he soon pasted his Captain who went wide eyed. Once they made it to the ship everyone was there except Zoro.

"Set sail!" Luffy decided. "Hey what about Zoro Luffy?!" Usopp asked in concern. "Don't worry Zoro will be here shishishishi" He laughed as they began to set sail. Naruto looked off to the edge of the city seeing Zoro's mossy green hair. "Shit I got him" He then opened his palm towards Zoro as a portal sucked appeared under him and sucks him in. A portal of darkness then appears on the ship and spit's Zoro out only to hear Zoro screaming like a little girl. He then realized everyone was staring at him as he composed himself.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" Zoro yelled as everyone burse out laughing at him. "Screw this I'm going to sleep." Zoro said as he leaned his head back against the mast.

"Nami!" Luffy called. "Where to next?" He asked. "Well if we if want to the grand line there are only two options. We could go through the calm belt which isn't advisable since there is no currents or winds, not to mention the sea kings are way bigger and more aggressive. The only way we'd be able to travel through there is if we had sea-stone coated ship. So that only really leaves reverse mountain."

"Hmmmm heard about it read about it never actually seen it." Naruto said as the others were surprised. "Hey when your with a grouped with bunch of pirates that could probably take on all of the Navy you don't need to worry about something like a silly sea king. hehehe silly sea king." Naruto giggled a little.

"Well then I guess it's time to set sail reverse mountain!" Luffy yelled to the sky.

"OI Zoro you want have quick spar session. I herd you wanted to be the best swordsman in the world, I could give you a few pointers since I've been taught by some of the best swordsman in the world and yes that does included the man at the top himself Hawk-eye." Zoro's eyes widened and quicker than anyone could see he had his three swords drawn with a smile on his face as Naruto also sent him a grin.

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto slowly drew his sea-stone blade in his right hand reverse grip much like Shanks did. He then flipped the blade so he was holding it in a normal position. "Ready go!"

Zoro took off at Naruto he spun around doing a double horizontal attack across Naruto's body. Only for Naruto block both by positioning his sword pointing down and putting it in front of him stopping both swords. Zoro then came across with the sword in his mouth intent on cutting Naruto by the neck. Naruto countered by channeling chakra into his sword arm and with just raw strength pushed Zoro's two blades up causing them collide with the one in his mouth. Zoro caught of guard by the raw strength of Naruto flips back landing on the rail of the ship looking at Naruto.

"Your movements are indeed powerful but you rely to much on your strikes taking some one out in one hit. If some one can constantly stand against your attacks you need to be able to change things up a bit. your moves their too predicable. Let your movements flow like water and as you flow the power will follow I promise you. Now AGAIN!"

Naruto and Zoro began to back and forth increasing the pace every so often to keep Zoro on his feet. After a couple hours of sparring Zoro dropped from exhaustion. "H-how the hell did you get so strong?" Zoro panted out asking Naruto who despite beating him the whole time was indeed sweating a bit.

"None stop grueling training most of my life. But despite the ass kicking I just gave you, I'm only a little bit better than you when it comes to straight sword play. The only reason I can beat you like that is because my speed, strength and overall reflexes are better than yours. As long as you keep training your body and mind at an insane rate I'm sure you'll be about where I am in terms of power in a year or so. Not to say I wont get stronger or faster hehe. But I think my swordsman skills have hit a plateau for the most part. I doubt my swordsmanship is going to get much better from here."

Zoro nodded as he thought about what he just went through. "Anyway Zoro here" Naruto tossed a bag next to Zoro. "Those are scrolls and books from my previous teachers. You should try to incorporate what they have into your fighting style it would definitely help you out. Especially the one with the whirlpool swirl on it. It'll help flow exactly like water." Naruto said as he started to go wash off from the work out.

"I would also ask Luffy for Haki training since your not a devil fruit user Haki is a must if you want to survive on the grand line. That goes for everyone here whenever you have free time ask me or Luffy for instruction on Haki because sooner or later your going to need to learn it." Naruto said to the whole crew as Luffy smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Hey Naruto. . ." Naruto turned to see what Zoro wanted and saw Zoro with a serous and sincere look on his face. "Thank you"

Naruto smiled and waved his hand while turning around. "Don't worry about it, that's what are friends are for" He said as he went inside to wash up.

Naruto went inside to wash up and change into something more comfortable. He had on some black ninja sandals and black cargo shorts. He had on a long sleeve form fitting shirt with the shoulders to and sleeves a dark crimson red and the rest of the shirt black. He walked out seeing reverse mountain.

"HERE WE GOOOO!" Luffy shouted as they shot up the reverse mountains current "Everyone hold on we're about to hit the mountain peak!" Naruto shouted holding onto the railing with his left hand and a hand wrapped around Nami. He smiled and laughed as they flew into the air, Nami wrapped herself around Naruto in a vice like grip scared she would fly off the ship.

Once they came down and started coming down the mountain the soon saw a giant wall. . .no a WHALE?!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING I-IS THAT A WHALE?!" Usopp yelled scared shitless at the sight before him.

* * *

**WOOO Done with that one anyway important question do you guys need me to do the chopper introduction? Cause I would much rather skip that whole little arc since the only thing of significance that really happens is Chopper joining. UP TO YOU GUYS LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS.**

**ALSO I was thinking about writing a story in the Naruto world where Naruto some how gets a hold of one or a couple of devil fruits and fighting styles from One piece. Please share what you think would be some good devil fruits for him to have and or fighting styles. THANK YOU ANDDDDDDD**

**DUECES! **


	4. Arabasta here we come!

**OKAY Thank you everyone for your reviews lets me know what I'm messing up and stuff. Anyway I've decided to skip the chopper Arc. I also didn't proof read this one that much so there may more spelling or grammar mistakes. anyway on to the show. **

(The bottom of reverse mountain. . .about to be eaten by the whale)

Usopp" OH MY GOD! ITS GONNA EAT US! I DONT WANT TO DIE!"

Naruto's eyes widened at this whale 'WHAT THE HELL MOST SEA KINGS DONT EVEN GET THIS BIG!'

"QUICK TURN THE SHIP" Nami yelled. Naruto, Sanji and Zoro all pulled on the lever while Usopp tried pushing it to turn the ship when.

_"CRACK!"_

Naruto was holding half of the lever. "H-how does this even happen!" Sanji yelled.

"Naruto cant you blow up the damn whale?" Zoro yelled looking at Naruto shake his head negatively. "No if I used an attack strong enough to do that, we would get caught in the blast."

The giant whale then proceeded to open it jaws wide as the water started flowing into massive beast mouth. "Shit looks like were getting swallowed whole" Zoro murmured as everything began to go dark.

(Inside the whale)

Sanji looked around to see everyone getting the bearings then looks up shocked." Uggghh guys I'm no expert on whales but why is there a sky in side of this whale?" Everyone stood up looking around as a giant squid came up from the stomach acid. "A giant squid!?" Usopp yelled as Sanji, Zoro, Luffy and Naruto all got ready to attack. Three large spears then pierced the squid from behind. The giant beast soon fell back into the stomach acid.

The Straw Hat Pirates looked past the squid to see a house? "Okay what the hell did you put it your food, pervy cook!?" Zoro yelled. Sanji gained a tick mark and glared back at Zoro. "Don't talk about cooking damn moss head!" Lighting started flowing from each of them clashing, until Nami smashed a fist into both their heads "Enough both of you idiot's"

"D-damn" Zoro muttered holding the pump on his head. "M-my dearest Nami w-why" Sanji said twitching on the ground.

Naruto just shook his head at the two. Luffy looked to see a man coming out. "Hey! Old man what is this place?"

The old man gave Luffy a deadly look. "hmpf how rude I'm only 71 I'm not old at all." Everyone sweat dropped a bit at this

Naruto then walked up next to Luffy "Right right. . .anyway I'm Nar-" But was cut off by the old man.

"My name is Crocus and I'm Laboons doctor and the lighthouse keeper" Everyone looked at him confused.

"Laboon who's Laboon?" Nami asked curiously. "Why the whale of course." Crocus stated like it was a dumb question.

"Well how the hell do we get out of here Crocus?" Naruto asked getting slightly annoyed. Crocus was about to answer until two people busted out from a small door on top of a metal platform to the left of the S.H.P. "Well well well Mr. 9 it looks we'll be having whale for dinner." Said the woman with blue long hair put into a ponytail

"Yes Ms. Wednesday it looks to be that way, now FIRE!" He command as they both shot their cannon launchers to the top of the stomach.

"No!" Crocus yelled "I got it" Naruto casually said as a black hole appeared in the path of the two cannons making them both vanish into the dark portal. As soon as the cannons went into the black portal it closed up like it was never there.

"Luffy you should probably take those two out before they cause more trouble." Zoro said as Luffy nodded stretching his arms out grabbing both of them. He quickly brought them to the ship with a slam as they were both out cold.

"LUFFY!" Sanji yelled quickly kicking his Captain in the head sending him tumbling to the ground. "How could you treat such beautiful lady like that." He then turned to the woman and began rubbing her hand to wake her up. "I'm sorry for my foolish captain, beautiful allow me to make it up to you."

"O-oh why thank you" Ms. Wednesday said coly.

"Hey Crocus how to we get out of here" Naruto asked ignoring Sanji's little episode.

"Oh right this way" Crocus said before jumping into the stomach fluids and swimming to a ladder and opening it. **(Don't ask me how I don't know)**

"Through the door!" Luffy commanded. Usopp turned the ship and began to go through first door then tunnel until they came to a second door. It then opened to show a real sky.

"Woo it's good to be outside again." Nami yelled with Usopp quickly nodding behind her.

"What do you supposed we do with those two?" Zoro said pointing to the now identified Mr.9 and Ms. Wednesday. He then turned and looked at them with a grin. "Hmmm you guys said Mr.9 right that seems oddly familiar."

Mr.9 began shaking his head back and forth no. "N-no sorry you must be mistaken." Then Ms. Wednesday quickly came to his rescue. "Excuse me could you please give us a ride to our town at Whiskey Peak?" She asked sounding a bit desperate. "Why of course my darling" Sanji appeared holding her hand.

"Hmmm do they have meat?" Luffy asked drooling a bit. "Yes we have plenty of food my friend, if you take us there you'll have a feast the likes you've never seen!" Mr.9 boasted making The Captain of the S.H.P eyes fill with different versions of meat. "TO WHISKEY PEAK!" He then pointed toward the direction of Whiskey Peak"

Naruto laughed and smiled as he made a dark hammock. "Aghhh I'm gonna take nap" He yawned out. He looked at Zoro then to the two captives or guests, whatever you want to call em, then back to Zoro as he got the message and nodded. Naruto followed the action and tilted his hat and fell asleep.

Some time later Naruto woke up to an heavy feeling on his chest only for him to tip his hat to see Nami sitting on his waste.

"Uggh hey Nami whats up?" Naruto asked with a small blush on his face as Nami started rubbing his chest with both her hands and grinding her hips on him. "Hmmm Naruto I want you. Couldn't you tell Naruto." Naruto smirked and began massaging her ass.

"hmmm Naruto"

"Naruto"

"NARUTO"

"Ahh" He then fell to the floor on his face. 'Awww it was such a nice dream to' Naruto groaned internally **"Gahahahah that was hilarious brat"** 'Ahhh shut up you fur ball' Naruto then got up putting his hat back on as Nami came up next to him and whispered. "So how was that dream sounded pretty nice from out here."

Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked her with a blush then turned away from here. "Ahh I-I guess you could say that what's with this welcome I've never seen pirates so welcomed before." Naruto said skeptically. Zoro walked next to him and nodded. "I agree we should keep our guard up" Zoro said so only him and Nami could hear.

"Ahhh hello young pirates I am Igaram its "Cough cough" maaa maaa a pleasure to host you at our lovely town. Here we pride ourselves on music and the best liquor in the seas allow us to throw a party in your honor!" Igaram stated, before anyone could say anything Igaram yelled in joy. "LET THE PARTY BEGIN"

"And then I was the a great sea king and said leave if you know what's good for you" Usopp lied as all the people around him began to cheer.

"Now its time for a drinking game. Every time some one says cheer you drink another pint last man or woman standing wins 100,000 beli's." Igaram as they all started drinking.

"Come on you sissies you cant hang!" Shouted Nami as men started dropping left and right including Zoro and Naruto who was laid out on a table and Zoro face down on a table.

"You might as well give up missy you will never beat me." Said a rather large nun. "Oh yea !? Another round" Just as the woman was about to drink the next mug she keeled over, unconscious.

"Ha I told you I'd win!. . ." Nami cheered as she to fell over unconscious.

If one were to look around you would see the entire S.H.C. sprawled out around the whole bar sleeping like they had been drugged or something. . . oh wait they were.

(Later around midnight)

The cocky lady in a black hood came out of the bar. She lowered her hood and looked to the three in front of her. "Well it took long enough but their all out like lights I think it would be best to act now Mr. 8." Igaram aka Mr. 8 nodded. "Yes that would be most wise."

"I don't know why we wasted out supplies on them we should have captured them when they first came into the bay" Said Miss Wednesday. "Well no "Cough cough" Maa Maa point in arguing now that its done just round them up."

"Well well well I thought I smelled something fishy and I was right, right Naruto?" Everyone looked up to see Zoro standing on top of a building with his left leg propped up on the ledge as he rested his right hand on his white sword.

Naruto was sitting on the ledge of the building with his left leg hanging down and the other on the ledge so he could rest his right hand on it. The giant moon was directly above them illuminating them in a way that made them look for lack of a better word badass.

"Well to be honest I think that smell might just be your upper lip Zoro" Zoro gained a tick mark at this and stared down at his friend. "But yea you were right so Baroque Works huh? Kinda shitty name if you ask me."

Zoro nodded his head. "OI you guys still going by those dumb code names?" Hearing growls he assumed the answer was yes. "Well looks like me and you get to have some fun eh Naruto?" As he looks down at Naruto only seeing his evil grin since his had was covering the rest of his face.

"Nope! Your on your own Zoro" This got a shocked look from all of the Baroque Works agents and Zoro. "Hmpf! Fine not like I need your help anyway whiskers"

Naruto's eye seemed to twitch at the name. "Well your going to fight all of them blind folded its time to see just how well you've come along in your observation Haki"

Zoro's eyes widened a bit before he smirked and pulled his bandana from his arm and wrapped it so it was a blind fold. "WELL LETS GET STARTED!"

Zoro then jumped down as he charged all of the bounty hunters he pulled all of his swords out and began decimating their forces.

Naruto looked down smiling as he felt a presence behind him. He turned and looked see Miss Wednesday. His face changed suddenly serous as he then used Soru and appeared behind the now identified Miss Wednesday as he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground.

"Now I'm only going to ask this once and if you lie your going to die here and now. Are you Vivi Nefertai princess of Arabasta" Naruto asked with a look that could pierce your very soul.

Miss Wednesday was now scared out of her mind as she slowly nodded. Naruto loosened his grip a bit. "Why are you really here princess?" Naruto asked. Vivi was about to respond when a loud explosion went off catching their attention.

Naruto looked over to see Zoro panting slightly with his clothes charred and his bandana around his head instead of around his eyes. Naruto looked to see two people in front him, one was black guy that seemed to be picking his nose? The other was woman with umbrella and a yellow hat on.

"T-That's Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine. Y-you have to help your friend he's going to be killed" Vivi said with a scared look on her face.

Naruto just yawned "Nahh Zoro can handle those to chumps anyway back to-" "Naruto what's going on an what is Miss Wednesday doing here?" Naruto turned to see Luffy walking with Nami.

"Well this is actually princess Vivi of Arabasta." Naruto said as Luffy went wide eyed. "THATS SOOOO COOOOOL" Luffy yelled as Zoro jumped up onto the roof holding a beaten up Igaram. "Yo those to were looking for Miss Wednesday they sa-"

"Yea we already know Zoro" Nami cut in "Now what the hell is a princess doing inside a organization like Baroque Works?" Nami asked curious their situation.

A couple minutes later and a huge sob story we find Igaram on the ground bowing asking for The S.H.P. help. "Yea sure we'll take you to Arabasta" Luffy said in a calm tone. "Of course we'll be getting a nice reward for this right?" Nami said as more of a statement then question as Vivi nodded.

"Just out of curiosity you said you infiltrated Baroque Works then you should know who the leader is right, Mr. 0?" Luffy asked Vivi shook her head no. "No I could never tell you that, Crocodile of the seven Warlords of the sea would never let you live"

Just then Nami began shaking Vivi back fourth yelling why she couldn't just shut her mouth and now they would be hunted. It all stopped as everyone herd laughing coming from Naruto as he had tears in his eyes.

"N-no way you mean captain hook is running all this!? Ohhh this is just to much." Naruto began to calm down as he looked at Vivi who was shocked at his reaction. "W-why are you laughing?"

Vivi asked confused. Naruto just smiled "ahh that was a good laugh. Well the reason it's funny is cause I've already whipped the floor with Crocodile once." Naruto grinned as he saw the look on Vivi's face.

"W-what you beat Crocodile before!?" Naruto nodded as Nami stared wide eyed along with Zoro. Luffy wasn't all that surprised since he figured Naruto should be able to beat most of the current Seven Warlords of the sea.

Naruto looked up and grabbed his chin and smiled. "yup it was back when I was with the Whitebeard Pirates we had a run in with him and pops told me to fight him as test. I of course beat the shit out of him, not to say he didn't get a couple good licks in on me but I'm definitely more than a match for him.

Vive just stared wide eyed this was ridicules. Just then they herd flapping and saw the unluckies flying away **(the bird and. . . whatever the hell that other thing is that draw the pictures) **"Well he's gonna know we know now lets get going to Arabasta Zoro, go grab Sanji and Usopp." Zoro nodded as he ran off to get them.

"Princess Vivi I am going to go as a disguise and try to be a diversion" Igaram said as he was in a rather ugly looking version of Vivi's outfit. "I wish you the best of luck Princess" Igaram said as he walked away to docks.

After a quick get together of the crew and Usopp and Sanji crying about staying the began to set sail. Only to see an explosion in the distance.

Vivi's eyes grew wide. "T-that was Igarams ship!" She shouted in panic. Everyone looked on in awe at the destruction of the ship.

Before anything else happened Zoro, Luffy and Naruto all turned to the railing of the second floor as they looked at the lady sitting there. "Well those were some interesting fire works huh?" The mystery lady said.

"Well well well I didn't think I would be seeing Nico Robin working with Crocodile this is truly surprising." Naruto said with a grin that was returned by Robin. "Hmmm wish I knew your name handsome but I'm on company time so I cant dilly-dally for to long. To make things short" She threw a Eternal log post at Naruto as he caught it that said drum drum on it. "That's an Eternal log post to drum drum Island it'll take a while for the Baroque Works agents to catch up to you if you skip ahead to that island." Naruto nodded not sensing any lies.

"Well I'm off I hope I see you around handsome" Robin then winked at Naruto as he smirked which for some reason lit a fire under Nami. Then Robin jumped of the boat onto a gaint turtle and began to float away.

"Captain I could sense she was telling the truth I think we should use this." Naruto said as Luffy nodded. "Well lets go!"

Naruto looked at Nami and Sanji, as the crew began their voyage to Drum Drum Island. "OI Nami Sanji I think it's time for some training" Naruto said, with an evil glint in his eye.

"You'll both be training in Armament Haki since you like use that staff Nami we're gonna focus on your hands. Sanji it's pretty obvious the we're gonna work on your legs. So LETS GET STARTED!.

**(This is where I skip the whole Tony Tony Chopper ark as I just don't feel like writing it. If you wanted to see it sorry but we're just gonna take a skip toward Arabasta) **

"So this is Arabasta pretty hot" Sanji said looking to Nami and Vivi "We need to get some clothes for the desert" Vivi stated as the weighed anchor.

"Yea no doubt" Naruto said as he walked out and looked around. "Hey where's luf-" "FOOOOOOOOD!" Luffy yelled as he ran off into the city. "Well there goes our hopes of going unnoticed" Naruto sighed out shaking his head.

Nami came up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Naruto we'll all be fine" She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek much to the frustration of Sanji as he glared at his fellow blond but quickly let it go as he saw Nami walking away off the ship.

Naruto just stood there looking around "Hey I'm just gonna stay on the ship incase some marines spot it or something!" He yelled to the retreating form his crew mates.

Naruto then made a dark hammock and large overcast from the second level of the ship for shade.

"hmmm this I could get used to this" Naruto said as he laid back. **"Don't get too comfortable kid I feel like something is coming soon so keep your guard up"** SaidKurama. Naruto mentally nodded and dosed off.

(Sometime later)

"NARUTO!" Naruto was shocked out of his sleep by the loud screaming of voices. He turned his head and looked out to the town to see the crew running towards the ship screaming at him.

"huh?" Naruto began to get annoyed as he could not hear their shouts. He quickly did a swipe of the his hand and black portal appeared beneath them sucking them in and spitting them out on to the ship.

Everyone looked around while Zoro was screaming like a girl, while everyone stared at him.

". . . .SCREW YOU GUYS" He screamed and began getting the ship ready to sail.

"What's going on?" Naruto grabbed Nami and asked before she could begin to shout out orders. "That Smoker guy was here and he tried to get us but Luffy's brother Ace came and stopped him for us" Nami replied and went on to begin shouting orders.

'Ace is here!? What the hell is he doing so far from Whitebeards main crew?' Naruto internally asked himself, not expecting to get an answer. **"I'm also curious what could cause Ace to travel this far. Something must serous must have happened." **Naruto grimly nodded agreeing with his inner demon.

Sanji caught this wondering what he was doing. "OI Naruto are you okay?" He asked a bit concerned at his crewmates grim expression. "yea Sanji I'm wondering why Ace would be this far away from Whitebeards main force"

Sanji nodded and got to his station as they began to sail off.

"Hey there's Luffy. What's he- aww shit" And just then Luffy crashed into Zoro.

"SHISHISHISHI THAT WAS FUN!" Everyone looked at Luffy. "So that's Ace huh seems really powerful" Zoro stated and everyone nodded along.

"Yea but I'm still stronger than him." Just then Ace jumped onto the ledge to see everyone and knock Luffy down. "Who's stronger than who?" Ace laughed as he looked around at everyone, and sat on the railing. His eyes than stopped on Naruto who was staring intently at him, and he knew exactly why.

Their stare down was interrupted by five billion ships showing up to try and capture them. "Zoro take care of this." Naruto said calmly Zoro nodded and got into a set stance so he could slash his sword across. When he did he used his haki along with the slash as all the billions ship were slice in half and began to fall apart and sink.

Zoro was painting slightly but regained his baring's after a minute.

"Ace what are you doing here!?" Luffy asked excited to see his brother. Ace's face grew serous which caused everyone else to go on edge. Ace stared directly at Naruto. "I'm hunting a former member of my crew named Edward D. Teach. He killed a comrade of mine named Thatch.

Naruto's eyes widened as he memories started flowing of Thatch and Teach. "W-why!?" Naruto shouted, as everyone looked at him, then back to Ace. "Thatch acquired a the yami yami no mi and Teach was waiting for a chance to get that one fruit. . . and he took it by stabbing Thatch in the back and running. So now I'm hunting him down."

Everyone was looking at Ace until there was a sickening aura in the air that seemed to choke everyone, the skies seemed to darken and rumble as the waves began to churn as if god himself was pissed. They then turned to see Naruto's hat covering his eye's. You could see the stream of tears coming down his face when thinking back to his older brother like figure and realizing how he had been betrayed and killed.

He then looked up to Ace with demon red eyes and darkness pouring off of him. **"Ace" **Naruto said with a demonic tent to his voice shocking everyone on the crew and Ace himself. **"If you don't find him before I do. . .THERE WONT BE ANYTHING LEFT TO FIND!" **Naruto shouted as he walked off of the second level and down to lower levels of the ship.

Soon the skies cleared up and waters began to calm as everyone stared wide eyed and power they all just felt coming from their comrade and friend.

(Baroque Works HQ)

"Hmmm when will you be here boy its about time I get revenge for the this scar you left me with"

* * *

**Okay I know it was a bit short but I just wanted to get it out soooooooooo what cha think huh huh huh!? **


End file.
